Fantôme
by DanaD25
Summary: Daryl ne se remet pas de la mort de son frère. A quoi va-t-il pouvoir se raccrocher ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Roh aller, c'est décidé, je me lance ! *Dana toute stressée***_

 _ **Cette petite histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment déjà. Du coup, elle m'empêche de me concentrer convenablement sur mon rapport de licence. La seule solution que j'ai donc trouvée, c'est de l'écrire**_ _ **!**_

 _ **J'espère ne pas trop avoir perdu la main, cela fait très très très longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit donc… merci de votre indulgence^^ !**_

 _ **Les chapitres seront assez courts et je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas plus de 3 ou 4 maxi. Pour (re)commencer, je ne voulais pas m'atteler direct à un « monstre » !**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Ni l'histoire originale, ni les perso ne m'appartiennent évidemment, sauf un et vous saurez retrouver lequel^^ !**_

 _ **L'histoire se situe quelques temps après la mort de Merle mais avant l'attaque du gouverneur. Pour les besoins de l'intrigue, je n'ai pas intégré l'arrivée des autres habitants de Woodbury.**_

 _ **Dédicace à ma petite Katanou si elle passe par là^^ !**_

* * *

 **Titre : Fantôme**

 **Chapitre 1 : Hanté**

Il était encore tôt mais chacun était déjà debout à s'acquitter de ses tâches quotidiennes. Carol lavait le linge, Herschel et Rick s'occupaient du jardin dehors, Beth s'occupait de Judith, Michonne entrainait Carl dans la cour au maniement du sabre, contre l'avis de son père bien évidemment, et Daryl se fabriquait de nouveaux carreaux avec les plumes d'une chouette qu'il avait tuée au petit matin. Quant à Glenn et Maggie, ils étaient partis en mission de ravitaillement.

Carol appréciait le silence qui régnait dans la prison à cet instant. C'était rare ces derniers temps avec le bébé qui faisait ses dents et pleurait souvent, les rodeurs chaque jour un peu plus nombreux à venir faire grincer les grillages, Carl qui s'opposait de plus en plus souvent à son père, Glenn et Maggie qui, même s'ils faisaient tout pour rester discrets, n'y arrivaient manifestement pas… Bref, la prison était en général bruyante. Pas que cela ne déplaise tout le temps à Carol le bruit ça signifiait qu'il y avait de la vie et c'était une bonne chose mais parfois, cela lui manquait de se retrouver seule. Enfin seule…, le chasseur était dans la pièce adjacente mais lui ou personne, c'était à peu près la même chose. Daryl ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, il était silencieux dans tout ce qu'il faisait, excepté quand il cassait du zombie ! Carol souriait en pensant à lui. Contre toute attente, elle avait découvert en lui un ami précieux. Il avait été d'une loyauté exemplaire dans la recherche de sa fille. Jamais il n'avait abandonné les recherches, alors que tous, et même elle, n'avaient plus l'espoir de retrouver Sophia en vie.

Aujourd'hui, et malgré son côté asocial de redneck, Daryl était devenu un membre à part entière du groupe qui s'investissait pour les autres et veillait à leur sécurité. Il avait même peu à peu pris la place de bras droit auprès de Rick. Il s'était un peu ouvert aux autres jusqu'à ce que Merle refasse surface, jusqu'à ce Merle meurt. Carol avait de la peine pour son ami bien que la mort de Merle n'ait finalement pas été quelque chose de tragique pour elle. Pour Daryl, c'était une autre histoire. Le destin pouvait avoir un sens de l'humour déplorable quelques fois… Alors même qu'il lui offrait contre toute attente la chance de retrouver son frère, il le lui avait repris aussi vite. Et bien que Merle aurait pu être qualifié d'être abjecte, il avait finalement choisi la bonne voie, celle de son frère, celle du groupe. Ce jour-là, il était parti avec l'intention de livrer Michonne au Gouverneur mais s'était finalement ravisé, libérant la samouraï. L'aîné Dixon était donc reparti seul retrouver l'ennemi pour en découdre Daryl à sa suite pour le raisonner. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé à l'entrepôt. A son retour, le cadet Dixon, les yeux rougis et le visage fermé, leur avait simplement dit que Merle était mort, et que le Gouverneur était introuvable. Aucun des membres du groupe n'avait posé de questions. La posture du chasseur ne laissait aucune équivoque, il ne dirait rien de plus. Carol avait respecté cela même si elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider, elle savait que son ami se confierait à elle lorsqu'il serait prêt, s'il l'était un jour. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines maintenant et Daryl, après s'être isolé des journées entières en forêt, commençait à réintégrer la vie du groupe. Mais la maman du groupe voyait bien que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. La petite étincelle qu'elle avait vu grandir dans son regard depuis leur rencontre s'était éteinte et elle avait peur de plus jamais la retrouver.

Carol en était là de ses réflexions quand soudain, le silence qui régnait dans la prison fut brisé par un éclat de voix.

\- Bordel de merde ! jura Daryl.

Carol rejoignit au pas de course le chasseur qui pestait et venait de balancer ce qui avait dû être une flèche. Ce fut moins une qu'elle ne la reçoive en pleine figure.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon chou ?

\- J'te jure, on n'est pas seul ici ! vociféra le chasseur.

Carol regarda son ami avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'veux dire que j'm'absente 10 minutes pour pisser et quand je reviens ma chouette morte s'est fait la malle ! Fait chier j'en avais pas fini avec !

Daryl voyant que son amie le regardait avec des yeux encore plus ronds poursuivit :

\- C'est pas la première fois. L'aut' coup, c'est mon dernier carreau qu'a disparu pendant la nuit ! Et le coup d'avant, c'est mon cuissot d'écureuil qui s'est envolé le temps que j'me serve un coup à boire ! On n'est pas seul ici ! Daryl fulminait.

\- Ecoute mon chou, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a personne d'autre. Depuis le temps, on s'en serait rendu compte, non ? Tu crois pas ?

Le chasseur hésita un instant à faire part de sa théorie à son amie. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu de discussion avec quiconque ces derniers temps et cette histoire allait finir par le rendre marteau alors il lâcha dans un murmure :

\- J'pensais pas à quelqu'un mais plutôt à que'qu'chose !

Carol qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ne put se retenir de rigoler.

\- Quoi donc ? Genre un fantôme ?!

\- Ouais genre. Et t'fous pas de moi s'te plait !

Daryl avait l'air vaguement embarrassé et un peu énervé. Ce n'était pas méchant mais la femme aux cheveux gris ne pouvait se retenir, elle était pliée. Daryl la maudissait intérieurement. Il aurait bien dû encore fermer sa gueule tiens ! Comme il n'arrivait pas à reprendre contenance face au fou rire de son amie, il marmonna un « j'vais faire un tour » avant de s'enfuir avec son arbalète et ses carreaux tous neufs, laissant son amie plantée là.

Carol, qui avait finalement reprit ses esprits, s'en voulut un peu d'avoir ri à ses dépens ainsi ouvertement mais elle ne s'était tellement pas attendu à ça. Bon, c'est vrai que Daryl croyait bien au Chupacabra alors aux fantômes, pourquoi pas ?

Le chasseur sortit dans la cour. Il fut ébloui par les rayons du soleil. Ça allait être une belle journée. Il regarda autour de lui. Un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, il pouvait voir les autres. Rick était penché sur les semis tandis qu'Herschel semblait lui raconter quelque chose à laquelle il acquiesçait. Sur sa droite, il ne pouvait voir Carl et Michonne mais il les entendait rire aux éclats entre deux bruits métalliques. Daryl était soulagé que les autres n'aient pas été dans la prison quelques instants plus tôt. Passer pour un imbécile devant Carol, passe encore, mais avec les autres hors de question ! Surtout que connaissant le gamin et Michonne, ils ne se seraient pas privés pour rire à ses dépens et lui rappeler cette histoire à tout bout de champ ! Enfin, il y avait Beth dans la prison mais le chasseur s'était dit qu'elle n'avait pas dû les entendre sinon elle serait venue mettre son grain de sel aussi. Non, elle devait être dans sa cellule avec la p'tite dure à cuire. Décidemment, vivre en communauté n'était pas une sinécure, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte grinçât derrière lui et Carol sortit, un paquet de linge dans les bras. Elle jeta un regard au chasseur et lui adressa un sourire contrit. Daryl ne le lui rendit pas et détourna la tête. La maman du groupe était un peu embêtée mais elle connaissait son ami. Il allait bouder quelques heures puis ferait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle continua donc son chemin jusqu'aux cordes à linge, à côté du jardin tandis que le chasseur se dirigea vers la tour de garde chercher un peu de solitude.

Du haut de son perchoir, Daryl pu voir son amie échanger quelques mots avec le shérif et le vieil homme. Tout en les observant, il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. La première bouffée lui fut salvatrice tant il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Il était sûr que Carol était en train de tout raconter aux autres. La deuxième bouffée lui permis de supporter stoïquement le regard du shérif qui venait de lever la tête dans sa direction. Il essaya de tendre l'oreille mais les seuls sons qui lui parvenaient étaient ceux du gosse et de la samouraï. Entre deux taffes, le redneck se rongeait les ongles. Il réfléchissait à toute cette histoire qu'il allait devoir régler seul visiblement. Carol avait sans doute raison sur le fait qu'il était fort peu probable qu'un étranger se trouve avec eux dans la prison. Ce qui le conforta dans sa pensée que peut-être la prison était hantée. Ouais, rationnellement, cette idée était peut-être débile mais après tout, les morts se levaient bien pour bouffer les vivants et personne n'y trouvait rien à redire alors pourquoi une âme en perdition ne pourrait-elle pas venir hanter les vivants ? Et le chasseur avait déjà sa petite idée quant à l'identité de cet étrange visiteur. Il jeta son mégot et se dirigeât vers la porte de la tourelle.

\- A nous deux frangin !

* * *

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Avant de commencer, et même si je l'ai déjà fait par MP, je tenais encore à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé un p'tit mot. Ça fait super plaisir ! Vraiment ! J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas ! On avance mais vous ne saurez pas encore le fin mot de l'histoire -) ! Oui, j'adore le suspens, surtout quand c'est moi l'auteur qui vous fait attendre^^ ! *en mode sadique***_

 _ **Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire originale, ni les perso ne m'appartiennent évidemment, sauf un et vous saurez retrouver lequel^^ !**_

 _ **L'histoire se situe quelques temps après la mort de Merle mais avant l'attaque du gouverneur. Pour les besoins de l'intrigue, je n'ai pas intégré l'arrivée des autres habitants de Woodbury.**_

* * *

 **Titre : Fantôme**

 **Chapitre 2 : Traqué**

\- Comment va-t-il ? questionna le shérif à l'attention de Carol lorsqu'elle arriva près d'eux.

\- Pas très bien, soupira-t-elle. Enfin…, il s'est trouvé, euh comment dire.. une lubie…

Devant l'air interrogatif des deux hommes, elle précisa :

\- Rien de bien méchant, enfin je crois…

Carol hésita un instant avant de divulguer les pensées de son ami mais elle se dit que peut-être c'était préférable que le shérif et les autres en soient informés histoire qu'ils n'aillent pas titiller la bête s'il prenait l'envie au cadet Dixon d'aller à la chasse au fantôme.

\- Il pense la prison hantée parce que deux ou trois trucs auraient disparu…

Rick, se sentant observé, leva la tête en direction de la tour de garde et y aperçut le chasseur. Puis, s'adressant à Carol :

\- Il faudrait quand même veiller à ce qu'il ne perde pas les pédales. Qu'en penses-tu Hershel ?

Le vieil homme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Tu sais Rick, je pense que chacun vit différemment la mort d'un proche. Daryl avait en plus une relation complexe avec son frère. D'autant également qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé là-bas.

Le shérif acquiesça avant que l'ancien ne poursuive :

\- Pour ce qui est de perdre les pédales, tu sais bien qu'on ne pourra rien y faire. Si c'est le cas, ce sera à lui de puiser dans ces ressources pour surmonter sa peine. Tu devrais le comprendre mieux que quiconque.

Rick était touché. Oui, il savait. Le douloureux souvenir de la mort de Lori et les semaines qui l'avaient suivie lui revinrent en mémoire. Il s'en était alors fallu de peu pour qu'il perde la raison. Il ne fallait pas laisser cela arriver à leur ami.

\- Carol, tu pourras discrètement garder un œil sur lui s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr. C'était déjà prévu Rick.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait garder cela pour nous, intervint le vieil homme. En tout cas, pour l'instant. Il ne faut pas inquiéter les autres. Ce n'est peut-être rien.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent silencieusement et chacun se remit à vaquer à ses occupations. Le shérif s'autorisa un regard vers la tourelle mais le chasseur avait disparu.

* * *

Daryl venait de se rallonger sur sa couchette. Il avait élaboré un plan le reste de la journée et s'était couché, attendant que tout le monde dorme, pour le mettre à exécution. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Il avait été chassé l'après-midi et avait rapporté deux lapins et quelques écureuils. Il s'en était mis un discrètement de côté. Cela avait d'ailleurs été moins une que Glenn et Maggie le démasquent en train de le dépecer alors qu'ils rentraient du ravitaillement. Le chasseur s'était planqué derrière le bus de la prison et n'avait pas imaginé être surpris par le retour de ses amis. Sauf que, tout à sa besogne et à ses réflexions, il n'avait même pas entendu le bruit de moteur qui se rapprochait. Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas du tout, lui qui était d'habitude si attentif aux moindres détails de son environnement. Ce mystère allait devoir être vite résolu s'il ne voulait pas perdre la boule.

Le plan était simple, infaillible. Il avait posé l'écureuil sur le tabouret à côté de son couchage avec une lampe torche et planqué ses carreaux entre lui et le mur. Sa fidèle arbalète prête à l'emploi, contre son flanc droit. Il resterait ainsi toute la nuit éveillé, simulant le sommeil, et surprendrait son « fantôme » ou quoi que ce soit, qui que ce soit d'autre. Sauf que tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu…

De un, Daryl avait beau avoir lutté, il avait fini par s'endormir. De deux, lorsqu'il avait senti quelque chose le frôler, il s'était réveillé en sursaut et n'avait pu brandir son arme car elle s'était prise dans les couvertures. Et de trois, l'écureuil avait disparu et l'intrus aussi.

« Plan de merde ! » murmura-t-il avant de se rendormir.

* * *

La prison fut réveillée par les pleurs de Judith. Malgré toute la bonne volonté de son père et de sa baby-sitter attitrée, la petite semblait inconsolable. Tout le monde était donc debout et s'était retrouvé dans la salle commune pour le petit-déjeuner. Rick tentait désespérément de calmer sa fille en la berçant contre lui.

\- Chut chut chut mon bébé. Là, ça va aller.

\- Elle a encore mal aux dents, signifia Beth aux autres comme pour s'excuser.

\- Attendez, je reviens, lança sa sœur avant de quitter la pièce.

Maggie revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un objet dans la main.

\- Tiens ma petite dure à cuire. On a aussi pensé à toi hier.

Elle donna l'objet en question à Judith. C'était en fait un anneau de dentition accroché à un petit chat en caoutchouc. La petite, qui l'avait déjà porté à la bouche, commençait à se calmer.

\- Maggie, tu es une sainte ! la remercia Carol.

\- Je t'en prie, c'était aussi un peu intéressé, plaisanta l'aînée Green.

\- Et il est trop mignon ce p'tit chat. Je crois qu'elle l'adore déjà, fit remarquer sa cadette.

Tout le monde souriait. Le calme semblait revenu. Rick redonna sa fille à Beth pour pouvoir manger et discuter plus en détail de la sortie de la veille.

\- Alors, commença le shérif en se tournant vers le couple, mis à part tous ces « trésors » que vous nous avez rapportés, avez-vous pu repérer des traces du Gouverneur ?

\- Non malheureusement…, soupira Maggie. Mais…

Glenn l'interrompit :

\- Mais on est tombé sur un petit groupe avant de repartir.

\- Et ? s'impatienta le shérif.

\- Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, poursuivit l'asiatique.

\- Ouais, fit sa compagne. Si on ne prend pas en compte le fait qu'on se tenait tous en joue et que ça aurait pu vite dégénérer.

\- Oh t'exagères Mag ! Ça me parait plutôt normal vu le contexte actuel.

L'aînée Green fit la moue. Elle aimait Glenn, mais quand il prenait ce petit air supérieur, ça l'exaspérait.

Carol voyant que le shérif était encore sur le point d'intervenir, agacé, ramena le couple à ce qui les préoccupait tous, à savoir le Gouverneur.

\- Et sinon, ce groupe a pu vous apprendre quelque chose ?

\- Peut-être, repris Maggie. Après les « salutations » d'usage, ironisa-t-elle en regardant son compagnon, ils nous ont expliqué qu'ils étaient tombés sur un groupe de cinq hommes il y a trois jours.

\- Un groupe de tordu, précisa l'asiatique.

\- Oui, j'allais y venir, merci Glenn. Enfin apparemment, c'était surtout un tordu. Il a essayé de les convaincre de venir avec lui car un sanctuaire les attendait et qu'ils devaient rejoindre son armée s'ils voulaient contribuer à la résurrection de l'humanité.

\- C'est tout ! Et vous n'avez pas posé de questions ? s'emporta Rick.

\- Bah disons qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment chauds pour faire plus la causette, s'excusa Glenn. L'un d'eux surtout ne tenait pas à s'éterniser, leur chef je crois.

\- Ouais, renchérit Maggie. Ils ne voulaient pas d'histoire. Comme on n'était que deux, on a préféré ne pas insister.

C'est le moment que choisit Michonne pour annoncer qu'elle repartirait aujourd'hui en quête d'une piste. Carl paraissait déçu.

\- T'avais dit que tu resterais un peu plus longtemps cette fois.

\- Mais je suis restée plus longtemps ! T'inquiète gamin, je reviendrai vite, lui assura-t-elle tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le shérif semblait réfléchir à tout cela. Carol quant à elle regarda Daryl qui, depuis qu'il s'était levé, n'avait pas pipé mot. Son ami semblait ailleurs. Elle l'interpella :

\- T'en penses quoi Daryl ?

\- Hn ?

\- Ça pourrait être le Gouverneur ?

\- Ch'ais pas. D't'façon, c'est pas la peine de l'chercher c't'enfoiré ! Il finira par s'pointer à un moment ou un autre. Y a qu'à attendre, c'tout.

Le chasseur vit Rick et Carol échanger un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Cet échange muet à son insu le gonfla profondément. Tout le gonflait d'ailleurs ces derniers temps, et ce matin particulièrement. Il recula sa chaise lourdement et sortit sans un mot.

* * *

Alors que Daryl se dirigeait vers sa cellule pour prendre son arbalète, il entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la maman du groupe venait encore s'enquérir de savoir s'il allait bien.

\- Fous-moi la paix, ch'uis pas d'humeur !

\- J'ai vu ça mon chou. Je m'inquiète quand même.

Daryl lui fit finalement face. Son amie lui souriait. Tant de bienveillance chez une seule personne était toujours aussi étonnant pour le chasseur. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être ça qui le retint de ne pas être plus grossier et méchant avec elle.

\- T'as pas besoin, ch'uis un grand garçon, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

\- Ça ne marche pas avec moi mon chou. J'te connais trop bien !

\- Ouais c'est clair, soupira le redneck. Mais j'ai b'soin d'espace, là.

\- Ok. Mais tu sais où me trouver…

Son amie tenta de masquer au mieux son inquiétude et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de le laisser. Daryl n'était pas dupe. Il savait bien qu'elle le surveillait. C'était sa façon de prendre soin de lui. Etre là sans pour autant envahir trop son espace. Et le chasseur lui en était reconnaissant, même s'il ne lui avait jamais avoué. Fallait quand même pas poussé !

* * *

Daryl venait de traverser le bloc C sans encombre. Il avait trouvé un début de piste, du sang séché, provenant peut-être de son écureuil enfin, il l'espérait. Après l'épisode de cette nuit et ce matin, il avait eu besoin de s'isoler. Du coup, il en avait profité pour partir à la « chasse au fantôme ». Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à mettre la main dessus, si on peut dire.

Alors que le chasseur s'approchait, toujours silencieusement, de la cafétéria, il entendit un bruit sur sa droite. Ni une, ni deux, il visa avec son arbalète et tira. Le rôdeur s'écroula, une flèche en pleine tête. En s'approchant pour aller récupérer son carreau, il se dit qu'au moins il n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes. Ce qui le rassura. Sauf qu'au moment où il se baissa, deux autres rôdeurs apparurent dans son champ de vision. Il n'avait pas le temps de réarmer.

\- 'tain de merde !

Il s'empara de son couteau de chasse accroché à sa ceinture et se lança dans un corps à corps avec les deux cadavres. Ils tombèrent au sol. Le chasseur réussit non sans mal à en venir à bout. Il suffoquait sous les deux corps en décomposition. Avec violence, il les repoussa et se releva essoufflé. Un peu agar, il décida de reprendre sa piste. Mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, des tâches de sang, il y en avait partout dans cette foutue prison. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le cadet Dixon, décida d'y aller à l'instinct.

Il pénétra dans la cafétéria. Un léger bruissement sur sa droite le mit sur le qui-vive. Il était prêt à tirer au besoin mais ne vit rien. Il s'approcha un peu puis le même son sur sa gauche, puis derrière lui. A cet instant, Daryl se demandait si c'était vraiment lui le chasseur, il se sentait épié, traqué. Il explosa.

\- P'tain ! Montre toi Merle ! Allez, vas-y ! Non, hein, tu préfères m'faire tourner en bourrique ! D't'façon, t'as toujours été un con fini ! Ch'ais même pas pourquoi j'ai pleuré ta mort ! Ch'ais même pas pourquoi j't'aimais !

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur les joues du cadet Dixon. Il laissa alors libre court à toutes ses émotions refoulées. Il criait.

\- Ouais, cache-toi, abandonne-moi encore ! T'es qu'un gros connard d'égoïste ! T'as t'jours pensé qu'à ta gueule ! La seule fois où t'as finalement décidé de faire un truc bien, t'en es mort ! C'est pas ironique ça ! Et c'est maintenant qu'tu viens m'faire chier ? T'veux qu'j'perde la boule ! Tu veux t'venger pa'ce que ch'uis pas revenu t'chercher assez vite sur c'putain d'toit ?! C'est ça ?

Daryl était triste et en colère. Il avait à cet instant perdu toute logique, tout contrôle, mais il fallait que ça sorte de lui. Ça le rongeait et le bouffait de l'intérieur.

Le cœur lourd, la vue brouillée par les larmes, il sentit, même pas l'espace d'une seconde, quelque chose lui frôler le mollet. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits et s'étonna de ce contact. Il s'était plutôt attendu à quelque chose de froid, voire glacial. Pourtant, il lui semblait avoir senti quelque chose de chaud, même à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Le chasseur était aux aguets. Il osa :

\- Merle ? C'est toi frangin ?

Aucune réponse évidemment, le redneck se trouva très con.

\- Tu vires toctoc mon gars…

Mais Daryl sentit de nouveau ce contact. Plus longuement cette fois-ci. C'était tiède. C'était doux. C'était palpable. Après avoir repris contenance, le cadet Dixon arma son arbalète. Il serait prêt pour le prochain. Il ferma les yeux et écouta attentivement. Un son infime sur sa droite, plutôt proche du sol. Sans réfléchir, n'écoutant que son instinct, il décocha. Un bruit métallique lui apprit qu'il avait manqué sa cible. Il baissa les yeux.

\- P'tain sérieux ! C'est quoi c'bordel ?!


End file.
